


A Hot Day in Auckland

by jwahl88



Series: One-Shot collection [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, But just a little, Ice Play, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Two Adorable Idiots, Wall Sex, hot days, ice cubes, otp prompt, squeaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwahl88/pseuds/jwahl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell shows Anders he can still have fun in the Auckland heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Day in Auckland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerswild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/gifts).



> This started from a prompt I saw on Tumblr, and I cannot find anymore to repost it. It involved ice. And after some fun and helpful suggestion from Jokerswild (Srsly go look at her stuff, its amazing) This fic was born. I don't think I would have finished it without all her help!

The sun shined down brightly on the city of Auckland. It was the middle of summer, and insufferably hot out on this day. So hot that cooling system at a certain PR firm quit working.

By mid-morning, it was so hot that Anders had decided to call it quits for the day. Even Dawn had agreed far quicker than she normally would have.  
She did however send him home with a pile of paperwork after calling a repair man to see to the cooling system first thing in the morning.

After escaping Dawn’s clutches and getting away with minimum paperwork, Anders makes out out to his SUV and turns the AC up as soon as he starts the vehicle. 

Breathing a sigh of relief at the cool air washing over his body, he pulls out his phone to text his favorite vampire.

‘skipping out early. where are you Vlad?’

‘ha ha. home c u soon’ he gets a short reply only a few minutes later.  
Anders smirks, before putting away his phone and drives back to his flat where his tall, Irish, vampire boyfriend awaits.  
And if Anders is lucky, wearing little to nothing.

He made good time getting home, and enjoying the cold car was an added plus. Bracing himself for the blast of heat that hit him as he opened the car door, Anders jumps up and makes it to the flat in record time. 

Walking inside, he pulls off his dress coat and groans. To his dismay, it felt as hot in here as it did outside.

“Fuck Mitchell, did the AC go out here too?” He gripes as he turns the corner to head toward the kitchen. It pulls off his tie, and takes off his button down shirt, throwing them over the couch.  
He catches sight of his vampire, standing in the kitchen wearing at least two shirts, one of them long sleeves, and his skinny jeans. At least his fingerless gloves were gone, but that seemed to be because the brunet was cooking.  
He looks up from the pot of pasta he was stirring and grins.

“Hmm, do I get a strip tease for making lunch?” He teased, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. Anders makes a face.

“No, its fucking hot in here. Seriously how are you wearing two shirts?” Mitchell looks down at his shirt, and then over at Anders. The latter was sweating, and looked flushed. Mitchell ducks his head, looking a bit sheepish.

“I don’t.. really feel the heat same as you,” He admitted. Looking up, he sees Anders questioning look. Mitchell sighs, but turns down the pot on the stove before stepping closer to his boyfriend. Gently, he lays a hand on Anders’ cheek. Anders looks more confused now than ever.

“Yeah still not getting it Vlad. Shame those fingers aren’t cold, that could... help n-You’re warm!” Realization hits Anders and he grabs at his hand with his own, feeling the skin, and how it felt.. normal.  
Mitchell smiles, moving to wrap his arms around Anders’ waist. He smirks, when Anders starts to struggle against him. 

“Fuck Mitchell, too hot! Get off,” He groans, even his small amount of body heat was too much. Mitchell only lets go once he had gotten another kiss from Anders. This one, lingered longer than the first. 

“Go sit on the couch, I will turn on the AC for you, and get you a cold beer,”

“My hero.” Anders walks over and flops down on the cool leather.  
Finding the remote, Anders clicks it on and starts to flip thru the channels when he hears the AC click on.  
Closing his eyes, to wait for the cool air, he doesn’t see Mitchell walk over, nor does he see the amused smirk on his face. 

Suppressing a giggle, Mitchell leans over the back of the couch, and presses the ice cold beer against the skin of Anders’ bare neck.  
The resulting noise is something Anders will deny ever came out of his mouth, but Mitchell’s sharp ears did hear the high-pitch squeak that came out of the god.  
Nearly dropping the beer, Mitchell doubles over and is unable to contain his laughter.

“Did... did the motherfuckin’ god of poetry just squeak?” He says though his laughter, glancing up at a glaring Anders. Which would have been more intimidating if he hadn’t also been blushing beat red.

“Shut it, you egg.” was all he said as he walks around the couch, and grabs the beer from the chuckling vampire’s hand.

“Eloquently put, my dear Bragi” He couldn’t help but tease. Anders flips him off, before taking a swig of beer, and still glares over at him. 

“Fuck off Twilight.” He puts down the beer, “And your pasta is burning.” Cursing, Mitchell hurries past to turn off the burner, and pull the pot off to cool. He was so preoccupied, he hadn’t smelt the burning food. 

“Come on, it was cute. Adorable even.” He says, turning to look over at the adorable god in question. Anders was feeding his fish, trying to ignore him, and his blush.  
Walking over, Mitchell wraps his arms around him from behind, nuzzling into his neck.

“I bet you’d sound adorable moaning my name.” Mitchell all but purrs directly into his ear. Anders feels a shudder of arousal go straight to his cock. He tilts his head, exposing more of his neck to his lover.  
Gasping when those luscious lips brush against his pulse point, Anders decides he can’t let Mitchell get away with teasing him without a little payback.

“You’re adorable, now fuck me against a wall” He pushes his ass back into Mitchell, feeling he was just as aroused. Mitchell moans into his ear, but grabs his hands and pulls them above his head. With his taller body against Anders, the god can feel just how warm the heat had made his vampire’s body.  
Anders struggles against him, being pinned between Mitchell and the fish tank. 

“As my Lord Bragi wishes.” Mitchell keeps one hand over Anders’ and uses his other hand to slip down his chest, teasing the blond chest hairs there, and giving each nipple a pinch before moving down to unzip his pants. He reaches into his pants, stroking his hard cock through his shorts as Anders moans softly.

“Fuck John,” Anders pants, as the vampire licks up some sweat on his neck.

“Still hot? I know how to cool you down. Can you stay still?” Mitchell whispers into his ear as Anders nods. Releasing the blond, Mitchell steps back into the kitchen for a moment. Anders lays his head against the glass of the tank, staring at his fish swim about. All seemed unconcerned about what they were doing just outside their tank.  
Hearing a click of something in a bowl, Anders peeks over his shoulder.

“Ah ah! no peeking or I might just have to get a blindfold from that box of yours” Mitchell sets the bowl on the back of the couch, before moving up behind Anders again. This time, he works on getting him out of his pants, shorts, and shoes.

“You know, this is hardly fair,” Anders says, pointing out their different states of undress. Mitchell leans over, silencing him with a kiss. Anders twists in his grip, so they were chest to chest, and starts to tug his shirt from his pants. 

Breaking the kiss for only a moment to rid Mitchell of the offending shirts, Anders kissing him again. Deepening the kiss as they explore each other’s mouths.  
Anders’ hands make quick work of his zipper and has him out of his pants in no time.  
Anders pulls away first, his need for air greater than Mitchell’s. He wraps his arms around his neck, and cock a leg up on his hip so their erections started to rub together, drawing out moans from each of them.

“I believe I asked to be fucked against the wall John,” says Anders, as he tilts his head back.

“You did, but I have to prepare you first.” Mitchell says with a mischievous grin on his face. Reaching for the bowl, he pulls something out of it. Before Anders can ask what it is, he let out a gasp as a piece of ice rubs against his nipple.

At least it wasn’t a squeak this time, Anders thinks to himself as Mitchell was a little disappointed in the lack of one.  
But he doesn’t let that discourage him. He moves the piece over to his other nipple, getting that one as hard as the other. Anders can’t help but gasp softly each time the ice touches a new spot, and shudders as the cold water drips down his chest. 

“Open,” Mitchell commands. He watches Anders’ perfect pink lips part, slipping the smaller ice cube between them. Anders wraps those lips around his finger, sucking on it and the ice, making Mitchell moan and jerk his hips.

Once Anders had melted the cube, Mitchell reaches for another one. This time, starting at his belly button, and leaves a trail downwards. Anders arches his back, one leg still up on Mitchell’s hip.  
Using one hand to steady Anders’ leg, making him keep his legs parted open wide and keeping him on his tips toes, his other hand leads the ice down past his hard and leaking cock toward his hole. 

The gasp Anders made when Mitchell rubs the ice there was almost a squeak, but made Mitchell grin none the less. Burying his face into Anders’ neck and sucking a mark into his skin, he rubs the dripping ice cube along his rim. He coaxes him open with the ice, slowly pushing it up into his body.  
Anders moves his hands up and grips his shoulders tightly. He felt a shudder as the cold water trickles out of him and down his leg, moaning out at how good it feels.

“Fuck.. John...” He breathes. “Need you” Pulling way from his neck, Mitchell reaches up and captures his lips in another fierce kiss. Two of his fingers follow the ice, and he knew when he had it in the perfect place by the sharp intake of breath, followed by a low moan that Mitchell felt more than heard due to their kiss.  
He makes quick work stretching Anders open, wanting to waste no time.  
After he was sure he was prepared, Mitchell slips his fingers free. He loved the small whine that brought out of Anders, shushing his protests with a soft, almost chaste kiss.

“John... please” Anders moans. Mitchell smirks, kissing his nose. 

“Knew you’d be fuckin’ adorable moanin’ my name” he says, his ascent thick. Before Anders could throw a witty reply back, Mitchell was lined up and thrusting into him. He uses his vampire strength hold Anders up under his arse, using the wall to support him. Anders quickly wraps both legs around his waist, crying out as his own weight is used against him, sinking down on his hard cock.

Before Anders can catch his breathe, Mitchell starts to thrust hard and fast. And if Anders isn’t near enough lubed or prepared for it, he doesn’t speak a word of it. It’s usually him in charge, on top, fucking away at the vampire’s body, that this, Mitchell taking charge is such a novelty that Anders doesn’t have it in him to stop it.  
Nor can he deny at how good that bit of pain mixed with that quickly melting ice cube hitting him dead in the prostate is turning him on so much he can nearly see stars. 

The apartment is filled with the sounds of the slapping of skin on skin, and Anders’ cries of pleasure. Mitchell buries his nose into the crook of his neck, his own grunts being drown out by Anders. He inhales the scent of him, feeling his fangs draw down and he ran one of those fangs along the artery in Anders' neck, making his entire body tense up.

“Fuck... gonna cum John.” He claws his shoulders “Bite me... please..” He all but begs. Mitchell felt a whimper escape his lips, his own climax rushing up far too quickly, but complies. He unable to deny his golden god anything that he wishes, that he begs so sweetly for.  
Feeling that sharp pain, mixed with how overly sensitive his body already was throws him over the edge of pleasure. He nearly screamed (Not quite, he will deny ever doing that) he came, making a mess on both their chests and stomachs. Mitchell only took a swallow or two from Anders, licking the trail of blood up before feeling his own orgasm hit. He gave a few more hard thrusts, filling up his lover with his seed before his knees gave out. He did manage to get them safely to the floor before he slipped free of him. 

They both laid there for a couple of minutes, catching their breathes. Anders lets his limps fall free, resting against the wall as Mitchell leans back on his knees. They both stare at one another before Anders leans up and kisses him. Not even flinching at the taste of his own blood on the vampire's lips. 

“Fuck, that was intense. What has gotten into you today? Not that I am complaining.” Anders says with a grin spreading over his face. Mitchell laughs softly, reaching up to run his fingers though that damp blond hair.

“You might be complaining later of a sore arse. Come on, lets get you cleaned up.” Mitchell slowly gets to his feet, looking down at his godly boyfriend and offers him a hand. Anders gladly takes it, wincing as he stands up.

“And if you must know, heat makes my muscles loose, and it doesn’t always hurt to move like in colder months.” He answers, leading Anders into the bathroom. After sitting him on the toilet, he starts the shower.

“Ah, so are you going to get all cranky and crotchety with its cold out then? Complain of your sore joints and such?” Anders smirks, making Mitchell roll his eyes.

“Maybe I didn’t fuck you hard enough if you can still be so sarcastic.” 

“Maybe you need nap to rest your tired old self before round two” Anders says, standing up and wraps his arms around Mitchell, leaning up for another loving kiss.

And never again did Anders ever complain about the heat again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and/or leave kudos. You can follow me on Tumblr [here](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/jwahl88). Thanks for reading!


End file.
